Sakura dan Piala
by choco conaru
Summary: apa sih persamaan seorang Sakura Haruno dan sebuah Piala?


**Title : ****Sakura = Piala**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto© 1999.

**Warning : **OOC, OC, AU, TYPO(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dsb.

**Pairing : **Naruto Uzumaki & Sakura Haruno

**Note : **diselingi oleh lagu Dewi Sandra "kapan lagi kau bilang I LOVE YOU" (entah nyambung atau enggak)

**Kau pernah bilang aku setengah matimu mengejar cintaku,,,**

"SAKURA-CHAN" teriakan mu membuatku dan beberapa orang yang ada di kelas ini melihat kearah mu yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelasku sambil melambai tangan. Tak lama kau pun berjalan kearah ku

"Ada apa sih? Bisa tidak kau jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu" ucapku padamu yang hanya kau tanggapi dengan cengiran mu

"Sakura-chan kau tahu minggu depan aku akan mengikuti lari marathon loh" ucapmu dengan semangat

"Oh"

"Kok hanya 'oh' sih" ujarmu dengan wajah yang berubah cemberut

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Naruto? Lagi hanya lari marathon saja kenapa kau senang sekali sih?" ujarku

"Sakura-chan aku ikut lari marathon karena ada hadiahnya. Hadiahnya adalah sebuah piala. Dan aku menginginkan piala itu" katamu

"Hanya untuk piala?" tanyaku dengan alis bertautan

Kau mengangguk dan berkata "Iya, kau tahu untuk mendapatkannya dibutuhkan usaha dan semangat yang keras" jeda sesaat "Sama sepertimu" tambahmu

"Hah? kau bilang sama sepertiku? Apanya yang sama?" tanyaku

"Yah, kau tahu mendapatkan piala itu gak semudah seperti yang dibayangkan. Banyak pesaing yang harus dikalahkan. Apalagi seperti lari marathon ini, yang pesertanya bisa sampai ratusan atau bahkan ribuan" jeda "Sama sepertimu yang sulit didapatkan mengingat banyaknya laki-laki yang menyukai mu, apalagi bila aku harus bersaing dengan orang seperti Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, dan Garaa Sabaku"

"Maka dari itu untuk mendapatkannya aku harus berlari kebarisan paling depan walaupun aku harus menabrak seseorang atau pun jatuh. Dan untuk mendapatkan mu aku harus mengungkapkan isi hatiku padamu walau aku tahu risiko bila kau menolak ku"

"Tapi nantinya aku pasti akan mendapatkan piala itu sama seperti aku mendapatkan mu saat ini. Jadi saat ini kau adalah PIALA untukku" jelasmu panjang lebar dan diakhiri dengan senyuman diwajahmu yang membuat ku merasakan panas diwajahku.

**Tapi sekarang kamu bukanlah kekasih yang ku kenal dulu,,,**

"Lihat Sakura-chan aku dapat piala ini" ucapmu dengan senang sekali

"Iya, iya aku tahu itu Naruto. Selamat ya" ucapku sambil menjulurkan tanganku. Lama ku tunggu kau hanya memandangi piala itu tanpa menyambut tanganku.

"kalau begitu kita ke rumah ku yah" ucapmu tanpa menjabat tanganku terlebih dulu, lalu **meninggalkanku** tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Yang kau pandang hanya piala itu. Mungkin kau tidak melihat aku yang sedang menjulurkan tangan kepadamu kan?

Sesampainya di rumah mu kau pun membuka pintu rumah sambil berteriak "AKU PULANG IBU AYAH"

"Selamat datang. Oh iya bisa kah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu Naruto" ucap seorang wanita parubaya yang memegang sebuah sepatula

"Hehehe,,, bu lihat aku dapat piala ini" ucapmu dengan bangga

" wah kau hebat Naruto, loh ada sakura juga" ujar sang Ayahmu yang muncul dibelakang ibumu

"Iya" kata kau. Aku pun hanya bisa membungkukkan badan, bersikap hormat

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk Sakur" kata ibumu

"Iya ayo masuk Sakura-chan" ucapmu. Ku pikir kau akan masuk ke dalam bersamaku tapi nyatanya kau pun berjalan lebih dulu, sama seperti tadi.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu aku pun hanya duduk di sofa dan menatapmu yang sedang menaruh piala dilemari panjangan yang ditutupi oleh pintu kaca yang entah di dalamnya ada berapa piala aku pun tak tahu.

Setelah menyusun piala itu kau pun mengunci lemari itu lalu **meninggalkannya** tertutup oleh dinding kaca. Dan tanpa ku sadari bahwa aku memang seperti sebuah piala yang pernah kau ucapkan.

**Kau berubah**

"Hallo Sakura-chan" jawabmu

"Hallo Naruto bisa kau-"

"Maaf Sakura-chan aku sedang sibuk, nanti ku hubungi lagi,,,, tut,,, tut,,, tut,,,"

**Semakin jauh**

Kenapa kau menutup telponnya? Aku belum selesai bicara. Padahal aku ingin bilang " Naruto bisa kau ke rumah ku? Di sini mati lampu Naruto. Ayah dan ibu belum juga pulang. Bisa kau menemaniku Naruto?" tapi kenapa kau malah menutupnya. Aku takut

Apakah kau memang menganggapku seperti sebuah PIALA?

Yang hanya kau dekati bila kau menginginkannya saja?

**Sudah tak mencintai ku lagi,,,**

Apa kau sudah tak membutuhkan ku lagi?

Apa kau sudah tak menginginkan PIALA mu lagi?

**Kapan lagi kau puji diriku seperti saat engkau mengejarku**

"Sakura-chan kau sedang apa?" tanyamu yang tiba-tiba saja datang mengagetkan ku

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menyulam. Lihat ini" ucapku

"Oh-"

"NARUTO" teriakan seseorang memotong pembicaraan kita dan berkata "Ayo kita main bola. Kau ikut kan?" Tanya orang itu

"Tentu saja aku ikut. Tunggu aku Kiba" katamu sambil berlari menjauhiku

Entah mengapa aku tidak suka dengan hal seperti ini. "Kau meninggalkan ku lagi Naruto. Bahkan sebelum kau memuji hasil karyaku. Sulaman ini untukmu" ucapku pelan

Aku memang sama seperti pialamu yah?

Kenapa kau tak memuji hasil pekerjaanku? Padahal dulu kau selalu memuji suatu hal yang menurutku sepele. Kapan kau akan seperti dulu?

Kenapa kau tak pernah memuji PIALA mu lagi? Padahal dulu kau bangga sekali memegangnya, sampai-sampai kau tunjukan pada ayah dan ibumu. Kapan kau akan memuji PIALA mu seperti saat kau pertama mendapatkannya?

**Kapan lagi kau bilang I LOVE YOU**

"Sakura-chan sudah malam lebih baik kau tidur" ucapmu melalui telpon

"Iya, selamat malam Naruto" ucapku

"Selamat malam Sakura-chan" ucapmu

"aku,,, tut,,, tut,,, tut,,," sambungan telponnya sudah kau tutup lebih dulu. Padahal aku ingin bilang " aku mencintaimu Naruto"

Apakah kau tak ingin mengucapkan kata cinta untukku yang telah mencintaimu?

Apakah kau tak ingin menyentuhkan tanganmu pada PIALA yang telah berdebu ini?

**I LOVE YOU yang seperti dulu**

Kata cinta yang terdengar lembut dan penuh kasih sayang untukku

Sentuhan yang begitu hati-hati agar tak ada yang dapat membuat lecet PIALA mu

**Yang dari hatimu**

Ucapanmu benar bagimu aku dan piala adalah sebuah hal yang sama. Sama-sama kau ingin kan diawalnya dan setelah kau mendapatkannya kau akan menjadikan kami sebuah pajangan. Pajangan yang akan terusa tersimpan sampai terluka (untukku) dan berdebu (untuk pialamu).

Catatan : ini fic pertamaku loh. Ku harap cukup bagus atau sekedar lumayan juga gak apa-apa


End file.
